Missing DC
by fashiongirl97
Summary: She's in London, thousands of miles away from her lover in DC, but it's been a year since she saw him. Tomorrow she is a security detail at a ball. In 24 hours, her life changes, and before she even knows what happening, she's in the arm of her lovers and they're both smiling. One-shot, please read and review


**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**

**Authors note – this is an idea I have had for quite a while, but the new Miss Dior advert on TV for some reason got me to actually write it. I hope you all enjoy it. This actually goes out to the group of friends who have seriously helped me this past week, so even though they may never read it, all of you who sit on first floor lockers thank you.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

Missing DC

Daytime had long since passed by for the city of London, leaving behind it a sky of pitch monotonous black dotted spontaneously with the bright white stars that twinkled away so elegantly. The life of the city however had not gone, tube's still ran feverishly fast below the concrete surface of twenty first century bustling city. With cabs finished in their shiny black reflective pain rushing around the maze of winding streets, streetlights standing to report and LED signs illuminating the darkness, this was yet another city that never did sleep.

Up on the banks of the Thames, right next door to MI5's Thames house building - so iconic standing in its sand stone brick. It was only small, nothing more than a detached house in the big scheme of things, and yet it was a place bulging full with life and energy during the daylight hours. NCIS London was only small, and the only branch in the whole of England, and so the agents were more often than not going all over the country. Going from city to countryside and over to the sea side, they'd travel all over the place.

Inside the building was quiet; agents had long since dispersed out to their warm homes and loving family and friends. It was a Friday night, and the one team on call tomorrow had no case so could do as they pleased as long as their mobiles remained on. Yet even though she was not on that team, there she sat at her desk, with the dark silence surrounding her, the desk light sitting beside her the only illumination in the darkness. Long red curls were tames into a French plait that fell down her back with lose strands which had escaped framed her face. She had on a pair of skinny legged dark washed jeans on with a lemon blouse tucked in and boots on her feet.

Jenny was sat there, staring mindlessly at her black IPhone, wishing that it would ring, that the caller ID would flash up and show that familiar picture of her with her head resting softly on his chest. Him lying there looking mardy whilst she stuck her tongue out at the camera. When they'd reviewed the picture hours later he'd laughed and so had she. That had been over a year ago now – the last time that they saw one another in person. She'd left to go on with her career, but now she wished that she hadn't, that the choice she had made had of been a different one. He'd told her to take the opportunity of a lifetime, and that he'd be waiting when she came back to DC. And so she went, living in two different countries and trying to sustain a healthy relationship wasn't easy. However they were making it work, and would meet up whenever the opportunity to do so raised its head.. And yet, knowing he was waiting didn't stop her worrying, he was in a city alone with hundreds of single attractive women, women who were not obsessed with their jobs. Ones who would drop everything for a man like Jethro. He could so easily just leave her and have a simple and happy relationship.

The fact that made things worse tonight was that the last time they had spoken they'd argued; he wanted her to go to DC in a few weeks times, but with work being how it had been recently she didn't know if she'd be able to. They'd argued, shouted and said things they both knew they shouldn't, and it ended with them hanging up on one another. That was what made things worse, now all she wanted was to look in his cyan blue eyes, and get lost in them, to feel his strong arms wrap around her and listen to the soothing sound of his heart beating inside of his chest. But for the foreseeable future that would not be happening – and that was a fact that made things a hundred times worse.

Looking down she sighed and placed her head in her hands. Tomorrow she was at a ball as security detail for the assistant director. The job that could have been hers and yet she had turned it down because she knew all too well that it would mean even less chance of her seeing Jethro, and their relationship having to be top secret. Security detail was a drag, but for Jenny she knew watching people dance would solely remind her of how she and Gibbs had danced down the Parisian streets of Paris without any music. Anyway, she was happy where she was. The buzzing of her phone got her attention; she grabbed it swiftly, hoping to see his name on the caller ID. And yet it wasn't, instead it was the director. "Sir?" She said as she answered the phone, it was gone ten in the UK, so she guessed it was about 5pm across the Atlantic.

"Jenny, how are you?" He asked, Tom Marrow had become a friend to her and Jethro over all the years they'd spent in DC and undercover. He'd become like less of a boss and more like a friend to them.

"I'm good sir." She responded, although she kenw her oice sounded too flat to be classed as good right now.

"I suppose you were hoping I'd be someone else." He said. Although the Director had never openly admitted that he knew about Jenny and Jethro's relationship, he had made enough suggestions that he did. But he knew that if it was made public knowledge he would get it in the neck from the SecNav. So for now, at least, he just pretended he didn't know.

"We argued, I was hoping he'd swallow his pride for once and ring me." She said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I never thought I'd say he would, but when it comes to you Jenny, I believe that he will."

"Thank you, sir. How can I be of help to you?"

"I was ringing to inform you of a possible position that had come up within NCIS. Unfortunately though, it will mean that you will have to be relocated."

Jenny sighed, doubting it was the position she wanted. "What would the job entail?"

"It would be head of a second MCRT."

"Where sir?"

"Now I know it is not ideal as you and your mystery man have just got things sorted. But DC."

As soon as she heard the words, there was a massive smile on her face. She was hopefully going home! "Are you serious sir?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I'd love to accept! Does he know?" she asked, a broad smile on her face whilst she hoped that she would be able to be the one to break the news to her lover.

"No, he doesn't. However he is flying over to London as my detail tomorrow. He'll have no time to see you before the ball, but I am sure you both won't be missed if you sneak off for a while."

"Thank you Ton, I really mean it. You don't know what this means to be, you really don't." She smiled, trying not to jump in her seat.

"You are more than welcome Jenny, you really are. Now it's getting late over there so I'll let you go."

"Thank you sir, have a good night."

"I will do Jenny, and you too." When she looked at the blank screen on her phone, she could not believe this was happening. She'd dreamt and daydreamed for hour after hour about the day she'd get to live in DC with Jethro. And now it was finally happening she couldn't be any happier. With a smile on her face she grabbed her tan brown leather Jacket, turned off her light and headed out of the building. As she walked down the old staircase and out of the door – past the security guard who looked as though he was nearly falling asleep – and out into the cool air. Her breath made dragon smoke as she breathed out; she was cold so pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Walking down the riverside she looked at the tourist boats docked at the die of the river, and passed the tube station deciding as she went to walk in the fresh air rather than go down into the stuffy warmth of the underground.

A few minutes later she had changed street and was walking towards the nearest Sub Way, one she knew would be open at the time – one of the few places that was. Once she got there she went in, ordered her usual: Italian BMT on herb and cheese bread – toasted, with a cup of coffee and then stepped back outside onto the street. She wrapped her hands around the warm bread and began to eat the warm sandwich as she made her way along the familiar pavements. Walking along the streets she couldn't help but smile. Then, dipping down into the tube she got on the correct line and sat down as she watched the five stops she had to travel across her by. The white tiles of the underground not quite as clean as they had once been, with now scarcely populated stations. And then across London to the where she lived. It was a small residential street where she rented a flat. It was tiny in the large scale of things, but where London was concerned it was the equivalent of a semi detached in the suburbs.

She walked up the stairs and placed the key in the lock, opened her door and smiled. She was home – well she was going home. And so with a smile on her face she walked into her room, put on one of Jethro's old marine t-shirts and then she slid under the cool white cotton covers. His scent of coffee and sawdust that had clung to his shirt filling her senses and making her even more excited to see him the following evening. Knowing that she wasn't in work tomorrow, and not needed on security detail until six, so she flicked the switch that turned her alarm off and allowed herself to fall into the depths of slumber.

It was well gone ten by the time she awakened from her peaceful dream to the sun slipping through the venetian blinds. She smiled softly as she remembered the night before and the news that Marrow had given her before she then decided to go and get something to satisfy her rumbling stomach. Smirking she made her way into the kitchen, and with a smile she rummaged through the cupboards which proved to be a pointless and time wasting task as she found them to be nearly empty. Sighing, she decided to stick with toast, and once she had popped it down into the toaster she looked for something to put on it. Finding a jar of chocolate spread she lathered it on the toast before making her way into the bedroom. She lay on the bed and looked at her phone, seeing there were no messages she began to flick through the photos, sliding her finger across the smooth screen as she watched the last few years of her lift pass by before her eyes.

* * *

Hours later she was sat on her bed in a tight fitting pencil skirt that hit just above her knees, and an emerald green silk blouse with cap sleeves. She was curling the last strand of her hair as quiet country music played in the background. She then divided her hair and took two small sections near to her temples and pinned them back. Jenny looked in the mirror and began to apply another coat of lipstick. Smiling at her reflection she couldn't help but laugh at how she was taking so much time, simply because she was going to be seeing Jethro that very same evening. So, with a smile, she holstered her gun and badge on her waistband before putting on her cropped blazer, silver studded earrings and Eiffel Tower necklace and left her flat.

* * *

It turned out that even three hours into her security detail Jenny had seen nothing more than a glimpse of the man she was head over heels in love with. People were dancing, women in long flowing gowns and men in smart suits with matching ties. Whenever she did detail she always wondered if maybe once she would attending one of the glamorous events as a guest, wearing her own long gown that made her feel like a princess and on the arm of her prince. That was her daydream, but for now she had to watch out. However what she didn't understand was why she was even there. It seemed that all the most high ranking men and women in the world were gathered in the second floor events hall of the Tate Modern Art Gallery. This meaning, half of the police and MI5 were on high alert.

Her evening had been spent talking to men twice her age who were more interested in looking down her top and trying to get in her pants. Each time she gently turned them down before walking away. Her team were on detail as well, and yet it was not entertainment. When she had been on Gibbs' team they'd been like a family, but her team wasn't like that. The two agents she worked with were both career ambitious, looking for and jumping at every opportunity to move on. She wondered if that was what she had been like but decided that in the end she had not been that bad. However, it did mean that her team bared no resemblance to the one she had been trained as part of. Jenny wondered of her new team would be more like a family, and decided that only time would tell.

She watched as Tom Marrow left what looked to be a very serious conversation to walk over to her. He gave her hug like they were old friends – which she considered them to be. "How have you been Jenny?" He asked, slightly concerned like he always was when it came to her and Gibbs. The red head remembered that when she was a probie Marrow had told her that Jethro's team clocked in more overtime every month that the rest of NCIS did in a year. Since then he always made sure neither of them was working themselves into an early grave.

"I'm good sir, not exactly how I would have liked to spend my night though."

"I don't surprise it is." He said with a sympathetic smile. "I spoke with the SecNav and he agrees that you are the perfect choice for the job, you should be back in DC by the end of the month." Jenny smiled for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty four hours.

"Two weeks?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?"

"No, no that is brilliant Tom it really is." She said with a smile.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Questioned the Director as he nodded over to the corner where the silver haired man had just appeared after spending half of the evening in the tech room much to Jenny's disbelief.

"No, not had the chance." She said with a sad smile.

"Go on, there are enough guns in the room to make it safe, no one will notice if you two disappear for a bit. Just make sure you do actually come back, a few people want to talk to you both." They smiled at each other and she thanked him before slowly making her way over to the door. She looked over and caught his eye, gesturing for him to follow her outside.

She walked out of the building and across to the millennium bridge. She stood on the white metal and leant against the railings. It had been raining all night; thankfully it had stopped now though. The lights were reflecting off of the puddles and as she looked down the river she smiled at the way the city was lit up. The London eye was brightly lit up in blue whilst the houses of parliament stood out. She was so caught up in the view that she didn't hear him walking over. In fact it was only when strong arms wrapped around her waist that she realised his was there. She tensed at first, but then relaxed as she realised it was Jethro. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her bare neck. "I've really missed you Jenny." He said, she closed her eyes and smiled, relishing in the moment before she spun in his arms, placing hers around his neck.

"I missed you too Jethro." She said with a smile. It didn't take a long time for their lips to go crashing against one another's in a heated kiss. There was no restraint in the kiss, their tongues fought for dominance as she showed one another just how much they had missed each other. And when they broke apart they were both out of breath. They leant their foreheads against one another before she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart.

"I'm sorry Jethro; I just don't want you getting sick of me." She said, sighing.

"Jenny, I will never get sick of you, hell I haven't seen you in a year."

"Yeah, but with me coming back to DC I don't want you getting bored." She smirked as she looked up at the look of sheet shock on his face. It made her laugh so much.

"You're moving to DC?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, I two weeks." He picked her up around the waist and spun her around. She squealed and laughed before his pressed his lips down onto hers. His hands going to her hair just as hers went to his. When they parted she looked in his eyes. "I take it that means that you are happy then?" She questioned with a smile.

"Happy, Jenny this is wonderful!" And once more he kissed her passionately. They stayed out there on the bridge for fifteen minutes; talking about how things would go when she returned to DC, they talked about his team and what they wanted to do. And then, with smiled firmly tattooed onto their faces they made their way to the ball. They didn't leave one another's side after that, didn't care who saw them, because after the news that they had both had, nothing could ever put them in a bad mood.

* * *

**Please leave me a review xx**


End file.
